gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Curiousgorge66/Total relaunch of CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings
This is being relaunched as this (possibly) within the next few weeks. You may not know why, but it's due to CN programming being the majority of the block's lineup. The relaunch will happen no earlier than June. Update: This Sunday, May 28th, 2017, will be the last day CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings will be broadcast. Cartoon Network on The CW will start Sunday broadcasts on June 4th, 2017, followed by weekday broadcasts the day after. Q&A Q''': What is being carried over? '''A: Virtually all CN programming currently airing on the channel, as well as The Fairly OddParents (first five seasons only), The Loud House (long story), and Time Travel Girl (to burn off its last few episodes before reruns are put back into the rotation). Q''': What CN shows can we expect to see? '''A: Star Wars: Clone Wars, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, pre-season 5 Samurai Jack, Evil Con Carne, CN's live-action stuff, Grim & Evil, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Problem Solverz, Robotomy, Teen Titans, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, MAD, Megas XLR, and other stuff from CN. Q''': What acquisitions/carryover programming can we expect to see? '''A: Most CN programming currently airing on the network, as well as The Fairly OddParents and Time Travel Girl will be carried over. The Loud House and the rest of the CN programming airing on CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings will also be carried over. Q''': What's the adult counterpart to the new block? '''A: Adult Swim on The CW. Q''': Can we request stuff for the block? '''A: As long as it's aired on at least one CN-associated channel (including Teletoon channels and the international Boing channels), you can. Cartoon Network XD and its spin-off channels do not count for requests, just so you know. Q''': The Loud House hasn't aired on a CN channel before, why isn't it being removed? '''A: The CW has contractual obligations with Nickelodeon in the Gorgeiverse, so they need to run Nick programming on Sunday mornings until said contract expires. Q''': Will CW series that went to Cartoon Network return? '''A: Gradually, over time, but not all at once. Q''': What programming will make up the block's lineup? '''A: The following channels will have programming that will make up CN on The CW's programming lineup: *Cartoon Network *Cartoon Network UK *Cartoon Network France *Cartoon Network Canada *Cartoon Network Australia *Cartoon Network Latin America *Cartoon Network Germany *The former Cartoon Network Spain *CNX (excluding Adult Swim originals) *Toonami (excluding the Adult Swim revival) *Other international Cartoon Network channels *Teletoon *Télétoon *Go! Kids *YTV (pre-2010 YTV shows/imports to CN only) *Nickelodeon (as long as the Nick show aired on any of the above networks) Q''': What languages would the shows have? '''A: Shows that do not already have an English dub will be dubbed into English for CW broadcast. If the show's original language is Spanish, its original audio will be played over SAP. Category:Blog posts